Was it fate?
by xfilegrl
Summary: You know the ring that Mulder was wearing in “Travelers”? What if he had met Scully before her assignment to The X-Files and they were married, but it didn’t last. Was it fate that brought them together again?
1. By Chance

**Was it Fate?**

**Summary: You know the ring that Mulder was wearing in "Travelers"? What if he had met Scully before her assignment to The X-Files and they were married, but it didn't last. Was it fate that brought them together again?**

**Disclaimer: Yea yea yea…they aren't mine fool…but I think they like me better than Chris Carter, Fox and 1013 because I let them *play* with each other!**

**a/n: I know that a lot of people speculate that Mulder was married to Diana…but yea, not me. I don't like the idea of them together and I am President of the "I hate Diana Fowley" club!**

**Chapter 1: By Chance**

Bethesda Memorial Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

July 23rd, 1989

"Mr. Mulder? Mr. Mulder, can you hear me?"

"mmhmm"

"Mr. Mulder, if you can, I need you to open your eyes, do you think you can do that for me?"

"It's Mulder" He rasps out.

"I'm sorry?" The young resident doctor asks.

"My name, just call me Mulder. No need for the formalities."

"Okay, well, Mulder, do you think you can open your eyes for me?"

"Yea, just give me a second." He rouses a little, his eyes adjusting to the blinding yellowish light on the ceiling. He searches for something to solid to focus on, when he sees something off to the right that looks like a silhouette of a body. Finally, when his eyes are able to focus he actually sees what he was staring at. It was a woman, a beautiful woman at that. Her long strawberry hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. He notices her eyes next, they are of the purest blue and to him it seems like they tell him that she means business. Her lips are pursed as she sets her clipboard down on the bed and reaches into her pocket for her penlight. "Did I die?" He asks, his voice still a little hoarse.

"No, Mulder. You are not dead. Why would you think that?"

"Because I am looking at an angel right now." She stares at him for a moment and then lets out an audible sigh. _'Great on dumbass'_ he mentally kicks himself _'she probably hears that line a hundred times a day'_

"Sorry, but you are not dead and I am certainly not a angel. My name is Dr. Dana Scully, you were brought in by an ambulance, now, do you remember what happened to you?"

He studies her for a moment and then says "No offense, but aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

"Actually, I am working on my residency. Now, can you tell me if you know what happened to you?" She's starting to get a little irritated, trying to figure out why he is being so difficult.

"I remember, being on a case. Looking for a local murderer, when I went into a foot chase after him. I remember crossing a street, but then everything seems to go black from there."

"Good, that means there is no memory loss. Yes, you were chasing a suspect when you decided to follow him into rush hour traffic. You were then struck by a car. You were very lucky though, your injuries weren't that bad. A couple of broken ribs and a concussion. You have a cut on your right arm that is a couple of inches long, you needed a couple of stitches, but it should heal fine and not leave a mark."

"And what about the suspect? Do you know if they caught him?"

"That, I am unsure of. But your partner has been in the waiting room since they brought you in. I'll let him know that you are awake and that he can come say hi. Now, since you have a concussion, we are going to have to keep you here overnight okay? Which means either myself or the nurse will be waking you up ever couple of hours to check on you, okay?"

"Do I really have to stay here overnight? I mean, I feel fine, and I remember what happened to me." Mulder really didn't like hospitals, especially when he knew he was staying in one over night.

"Sorry, but those are the rules. Hopefully, if everything goes okay, you'll be out of here by tomorrow afternoon okay?"

"Only if you promise to check on me every couple hours, instead of sending in the nurse."

She thought about it for a couple of seconds. Knowing that she probably would be very busy throughout the night an not be able to do it. _'he is kind of adorable though' _she muses to herself. "Okay, Mulder. You have a deal."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dana Scully is nothing, if not thorough. So every two hours, no matter how busy she was, she would go in to check on Mulder. She wouldn't have minded so much, if he wasn't such a bad patient. Every time she entered his room, he either complained about the guy in the bed next to him or he had some insane request. Like right now, he was really craving some sunflower seeds. So, even against her better judgment, she gave in, and was on her way back to his room, a bag of Spitz in her hand.

When she got back to his room, he was fast asleep. Or so it seemed as she placed the bag on the tray next to the bed. His arm reached out and grabbed her hand as she was turning to leave.

"Hey, Dr Scully?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being such a pain. I just have always had bad experiences at hospitals. I know that I am not the greatest patient."

"It's okay, I mean, I should probably get used to it. I've only been here 6 months you know? Honestly, you are the worst I've had to deal with." She immediately saw the hurt in his eyes after she made that comment.

"Well, let me make it up to you. When I get out of here today, let me take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Oh, Mulder, it's okay. You don't have to."

"No, I insist, it would be my pleasure. I know that you probably have a ton of other patients, yet you are here catering to my needs. Please, you can pick the restaurant."

She stared at him, trying to figure out whether or not she should say yes. _'Come on Dana, live a little' _her inner voice tells her _'but he's my patient, I can't go out on a date with one of my patients.' 'Are you kidding me! The guy works for the FBI in Washington, you will probably never see him again!' 'All the more reason not…' _"Okay, I will go to dinner with you" she hears it come out of her mouth before she can reason her way into say no. "I get off at 6, so, pick me up at 8?"

"Sounds wonderful. You have yourself a date Dr. Scully"

"Please, just call me Dana." She smiles sweetly and turns to walk out the door.

'_I can't believe I just got her to say yes to me.' _Mulder smiles and turns to grab his bag of sunflower seeds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By noon, Mulder is signing his release papers. As he is getting ready to leave he looks around trying to spot the pretty red head doctor.

"Hey," he says as he is walking up to her.

She turns to see him and politely excuses herself from the 2 other doctors she was talking to. "Hey yourself" she smiles at him. "Did you sign all of your forms?"

"Yes"

"And you have your prescriptions? If you start to feel dizzy or naseous you'll go back to the nearest hospital to you right?"

"Dana, I feel fine, I feel so much better actually. We are still on for tonight right?"

She reaches into her pocket and hands him a piece of paper. "Yes, we are. Here is my address and phone number, okay? I'll see you at 6."

He takes the piece of paper from her hand. "I will be there at 6."

She smiles at him one more time, then turns and walks away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Maryland

7:45pm

She takes one more look into the mirror. She is wearing a knee length dark blue halter dress. Her hair is pulled half up with light curls. Her make-up is lightly done, with just a little bit of mascara, blush and lipstick. As she turns in the mirror one more time, she hears the doorbell to her apartment ring. She has picked out one of the nicest Italian restaurants in Maryland and hopes that he decided to wear a nice suit. She puts on her blue strappy heels and walks to answer the door. She looks through the peephole and smiles when she sees him wearing a black suit.

She opens the door and her smile gets wider when she notices he is wearing a blue tie that is almost the exact same color as her dress. "Do you have a camera following me or something?"

She notices that he is looking her up and down. He takes in her 3 inch heels, and realize just how short she is. His eyes travel up her legs and see the muscular calf, when he gets to the top of the dress, he notices the slight amount of cleavage that he can see. When his eyes finally settle on hers, he is smiling widely. "These are for you" he says as he hands her a bouquet of a dozen yellow roses.

She smiles and takes them from him, as she smells them, she turns towards her kitchen. "They smell wonderful," she says "let me just put them in water and then we can leave."

"Dana," he says as she grabs a vase "You look gorgeous" he mentally kicks himself for taking so long to say it, knowing that should have been the first thing he said to her.

She turns to him after placing the flowers in the vase and smiles "So do you Mulder. So are you ready to go?" She walks to her end table to grab her blue satin clutch.

"Yes, but where exactly are were going?"

"There's this little Italian restaurant that I have been dieing to go to. I heard that its supposed to have a wonderful view of the city."

"Okay" he says as he reaches his arm out for her to take. She locks the door and slips her arm through his as they head to the elevator.


	2. The First Date

**Disclaimer: Sure, they're mine, my name is Chris Carter…didn't you know that?**

**a/n: First…thank you for the reviews!! It makes me happy every time my little Blackberry goes off telling me I have a new review! I am sorry though that this has taken me so long…originally I wrote it while on my mini vacation and mad at my best friend at 3am on Saturday. Then I ended up re-reading and changing the WHOLE thing!! Anyway, I'm trying to keep them in character, but I am also trying to make it where this is how I think they would have been before the X-Files and because of the things that happen in this story, it helps create who they are when the show started (if the made sense). So, on with the story!!**

**Chapter 2: The First Date**

Bertolis Restaurant

Downtown Georgetown, Maryland

8:15pm

During the ride to the restaurant, Dana had learned how long Mulder had been with the FBI and also that he was a profiler, one of the best that they had ever had. They made small talk, while they waited for their table, mostly about Dana, her family, and how she moved around a lot while growing up.

As soon as they were seated, Dana could not believe her eyes. The restaurant was immaculate! They were seated in the far corner, on the second level balcony which looked over the busy street. The balcony was enclosed with wood paneling that was about 4 feet high, followed by glass that rose about another 3 feet. In between the wood and glass were white lights strung into ivy chains. Each table had a red and white checkered tablecloth, with a white candle and white rose as the centerpiece.

Mulder had order the best (and most expensive she noted) wine they had. She looked into the open doorways which lead into the main dining area and noticed that it had a tiny dance floor and a small band was setting up.

"We should dance" Mulder said, noticing her staring at the band. "After we order, would you mind doing me the honors?"

"Well, I did save your life less then 24 hours ago, I guess one small dance wouldn't hurt." She flashed him a smile.

He smiled back as he watched her put her menu down. "Are you ready to order?" He asks as he lifts his hand to get the waitresses attention.

"I am"

"Were you to ready to order?" The waitress asks as she pulls out her pen and pad.

Mulder looks at Scully, and nods for her to go first.

"I'll have the fettuccini with your garlic basil sauce. Also, can you add grilled chicken to that?"

"Sure, and for you sir?" She says as she turns to Mulder and flashes him a big flirtatious smile. This doesn't go unnoticed by Dana as she realizes that the girl is obviously flirting with him.

Reaching across the table to take Dana's menu, he responds "I'll have the lasagna with meat sauce, and please make sure that they go easy on the sauce" Dana just gives him a questioning look and he just smiles in return.

The waitress writes down his order, reaches down to the table and grabs the menus and turns to walk away, clearly annoyed by the fact that Mulder didn't look at her at all while he was ordering.

As soon as the waitress leaves, Mulder leans into the table and whispers to Dana, "I'm trying to watch my weight."

"Ah, well, I think someone has a crush." Scully says, showing the light teasing in her voice.

"Who?"

"The waitress, she is taken with you."

"Well, that's a little too bad, because I am actually quite taken with someone else" he says as he reaches across the table and takes her hand in his.

She looks up into his eyes and sees that he is being honest and she can't help the blush that creeps onto her cheeks. "So tell me, do you flirt with all your doctors?"

"Only the pretty redhead doctors that watch over me all night."

Again she feels the blush making her cheeks a dark crimson color and she can't help but smile, knowing how completely honest he is being with her. She isn't quite sure what it is, but there is something about him, that she can't quite figure out. Something that makes her want to learn more about him. "Well, I can just tell you that the waitress isn't the only one that is taken with you."

This time, it is his turn to blush and he smiles at her words as he hears the band start to play a cover of _Is This Love_, by Whitesnake "C'mon, how about that dance?" He says as he gets up while still holding her hand and they walk together out onto the dance floor.

He pulls her close to him, but not too close, so he doesn't cross any lines she might not want crossed. She places one hand on his shoulder, while he puts one on her waist. "So explain to me why you only like to be called by your last name?" Dana asks as they sway to the music.

"Well, you've seen my first name Dana, I think any kid with the first name of Fox would rather go by his last name."

"I guess that would make sense, so do you not let anyone call you Fox?"

"No one, but you can call me Fox if you want?"

She smiles up at him, and then rests her head on his chest as he pulls her closer. He takes a deep breathe and can't help but inhale the scent of her hair. "I think this should be our song." He hopes that he isn't coming off too presumptuous, hoping she will want to see him again.

"I think," she pauses to look up at him "that you are right." She stands on her toes and kisses him on the cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So why did you decide to go into medicine?" Mulder asks as they walk along the shops in downtown.

"I guess it was always because of my father. Something that he wanted me to do."

"And what about what you want to do?" He asks as he feels her grip on his hand tighten. They've been hand-in-hand ever since they left the restaurant.

"My father was a Navy Captain, and all I've ever wanted to do is please him and get his approval. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. My father worked for the state department, and it seemed like I was always trying to get his approval, but it also seemed like nothing I did made a difference. I ended up just going to England, then once I came back I was recruited into the FBI, and I thought some how that would make him proud, but it didn't"

"And what about now?"

"Well, we were never that close while I was growing up and now that I am older I hardly ever see or talk to him. So, I guess trying to make him proud has been put to the back of my mind. But I know that he hears about me, and the things that go on in the FBI. Dana, if you aren't happy in medicine, you should really follow your heart and do what you want to do. If your father loves you, he will be proud of you no matter what."

"I know. We've always been close, so having him disappointed in me would probably upset me a lot. But you are right, I should do what makes me happy." Dana didn't really understand why she was opening up to him about her life. Normally, she was a very private person. But after looking after him the night before, there was just something about him that drew her towards him.

Mulder stopped and turned to face her. She looked up into his deep hazel eyes as he bent down and whispered into her ear "I feel it too. I can't explain it, but there's just something about you that draws me towards you." He pulls away slightly and kisses her, she closes her eyes as she kisses him back. When they pull away Dana looks into his hazel eyes. Amazed that she had only know him for 24 hours and they already seemed to be able to read each others mind. "C'mon, it's getting late, I should probably get you home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Fox." She says as the reach her apartment. She feels a little weird about calling him by his first name, but at the same time, she feels very special for being the only one that he allows to call him by his first name.

"So did I. Thank you, again, for the dance."

"It was my pleasure, you are a wonderful dancer." She says as she puts her key into the lock on her door.

He blushes slightly at her words. "So, can I see you again sometime?"

Dana turns to look at him, she's a little sad that he wasn't going to come in, but happy that he did want to see her again. "Sure, how about you come by around 6 tomorrow, I'll make you dinner. We could also rent a movie?"

"I'd like that." He leans down and kisses her again. She kisses him back and opens her mouth slightly, allowing him access. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her close to him deepening the kiss. When she finally broke the kiss she automatically looked back into his eyes. And what she saw there melted her heart. She saw a lot of love, trust and honesty, and behind all of that, she also saw a hint a of fear. She pushed it out of her mind that he possibly was afraid of falling for her, God knows, she was already afraid of falling for him. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." He smiled at her, leaned down to give her one last kiss and then turned to walk towards the elevator. She turned back towards her door, and finished unlocking it. Once inside, she removed her shoes, and fell onto the couch. Her mind was racing, she couldn't wrap her mind around everything that she was feeling inside. She couldn't understand why she was feeling such a connection to someone she had only known for a day. Even though she didn't understand anything that was happening or anything that she was feeling, she knew one thing was for sure, she really wanted to see Fox Mulder again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Maryland

July 25th, 1989

5:15pm

"Hello?" Dana had just gotten out of the shower as her phone started to ring.

"Hi Dana, it's me." Mulder said, sounding a little breathless.

"Fox, is everything okay? You sound like you are out of breath."

"Oh, yes, everything is fine, I just got back from my run right now. I was about to get ready, when I figured I would call you to see if you needed me to bring anything for you?"

"You were running? You know that you shouldn't being doing anything strenuous this soon after that accident."

"I know, but I haven't gone running in three days!" She smiled as she realized that he sounded just like a little kid by whining like that. " And I feel so much better then I did a couple of days ago, I've been taking my medicine just like my beautiful doctor told me to." Even though he couldn't see her, Mulder knew that he had made her blush. "Anyway, do you want me to bring the wine?"

"Sure, you can bring the wine, but once you get here, I am checking those ribs of yours okay?"

"Yes ma'am" he replied as he started to really like the fact that she was becoming his own personal doctor.

30 minutes later Dana was dressed and already starting dinner. She had spent the whole day cleaning her apartment and getting ready for Mulder's arrival. Her table was set for two, with two long candles in the middle. She was just about to light them, when she heard his knock at the door. As she turned to open the door, she felt a sudden rush of anxiety hit her. Even though she watched over him in the hospital and then went on a wonderful date with him last night, she felt like having him in her home was a little more intimate then all of that.

When she opened the door she couldn't help but look him up and down. He was wearing dark jeans, with a dark gray shirt and a black leather jacket. She also noticed that like last night he had his hands behind his back.

"Hi" He said as he looked her up and down. She was wearing dark wash jeans and a green colored short-sleeved sweater. He pulled out a bottle of Chateau Margaux from behind him. "Here is the wine like I promised, and this," he said as he pulled a long stem red rose out from behind him in his other hand "is for you."

"Fox, you know, a girl could get used to being pampered by you, I mean bringing the most expensive wine you could find and then the roses and all" Dana says as she takes both the wine and rose from him.

"That's okay, I don't mind pampering you." He replies as he leans down and kisses her gently.

"Mmmm…You smell nice."

"Thanks" He says as he follows her into her apartment and closes the door.

"Can I take your coat?" Dana says as she walks to the table and places the bottle of wine and rose on it.

"Sure." He hands her his coat and turns to watch her put it away. As she comes back towards him, she stands really close.

"Okay, now lift up your shirt, I told you I was going to check your ribs." He does as he is told as she starts to apply pressure to certain areas. "Now, I want you to tell me when this hurts, okay? Don't try to act like a macho man either." She presses a couple more times, and looks into his face to see if he will give away any indication of pain. "None of that hurts?" She asks as she pulls his shirt back down.

"No, I told you, I have a great doctor who knows how to take care of me. Besides, I've been doing everything _exactly_ like you told me too."

"Well, you are a very good listener then." She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his lips down to hers for another kiss. When she pulls away, she notices the grin that is on his face.

"So, what are we having for dinner, Dr. Scully, something smells really good."

"I hope you like pork chops," she pulls away from him reluctantly to go into the kitchen to check the oven "and scalloped potatoes with vegetables."

"Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, I might just let you cook for me more often. Do you have a cork screw?" He reaches towards the table and grabs the bottle of wine he brought, as she starts to dish out their food.

"It's in the top drawer, right there at the end of the counter." He opens the drawer, finds the corkscrew and opens the bottle. He walks back to the table and pours their glasses of wine. When the both finish and sit down at the table, she raises her glass to him. "I think we should have a toast!"

"Okay, what would you like to toast to?"

"Hmm…lets toast to the future."

"To _our_ future." He says as the clink their glasses together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dinner was amazing, Dana" Mulder says as he sits down on her couch, while placing both glasses of wine on the table. She joins him as she presses play on her VCR. "You can definitely cook for me anytime you want."

"Is that so? And are you ever going to return the gesture."

"Well, I am not much of a cook, but I do know how to use a phone." He smiles at her, as she lets out a small laugh. She curls into his side and he puts an arm around her. "So, what are we watching? It isn't going to be anything girly is it?"

"Well, I was thinking about pulling out _Steel Magnolias_, but I think I will save the torturing for maybe our third date. Instead we are watching _The Blob_"

"I love this movie, it's one of my favorites."

"Mine too." She looks up at him, as the opening credits begin.

Half way through the movie neither of them are paying very much attention to it. They are too engrossed in either watching their hands or staring into each others eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Mulder whispers. Instead of responding, she swings one of her legs over his, so she is straddling him. She grabs his face with both of her hands, bringing her lips to his and he responds by wrapping his arms around her waste, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. He opens his mouth slightly and traces her lips with his tongue, as she pushes hers into his mouth and starts to wrestle with his for control. Her hands push through his hair as she grinds down on him, already feeling his arousal through his jeans. He groans at her actions, as he pulls away from her and starts to kiss down her neck, his hands wandering underneath her sweater. "Is this okay?" He asks as he starts to pull on it.

"Yes." She replies and she helps him pull it off of her.

"You're so gorgeous." He says as he takes in the sight of her, face flushed, hair tossouled, and straddling him in her bra and jeans. He reaches up and wipes away a strand of her hair, she leans down and kisses him gently. "I think, I think that I am falling in love with you."

She searches his eyes, to see if he is telling the truth. She still can't explain it, but the connection that she is feeling with him, is so much different then anyone else she has ever been with. "I think that I am falling in love with you too."

His heart began to swell at her words, and he pulled her down for a passionate kiss. He sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as her hands began to wander down his chest and to the waistband of his jeans. Using both hands, she pulled on it, and lifted it over his head, revealing his tight, muscular chest. She starts to places butterfly kisses all over his chest as his hands wander up her back, to the hook of her bra. When she feels the clasp unhook and the straps start to fall off of her shoulders, she looks back into his eyes, making sure this is the right thing they should be doing. "Fox," she says as she rests her forehead against his, "I want you to make love to me, I don't mean have sex with me, I mean full on, mind-blowing, passionate love-making."

He looks at her and smiles at her words. "You read my mind." He says as he starts to stand up, intending to take her with him, she wraps her arms and legs around him while he turns and carries her into the bedroom.

**a/n II: yes, I know, the Scully/Mulder we know, probably wouldn't have slept together so fast, but then again, this is how I think they were before the X-Files. But not only that, I've always had my doubts about those two, I mean, Mulder getting it on with that vampire in 3 and then Scully, dating her teachers and her little rendezvous with people throughout the show…you never know!!**

**Please review!**

**K 3**


End file.
